


Firsts

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Observation (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Gen, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: After the events of Observation, Emma and Sam experience many firsts.
Relationships: Emma Fisher & S.A.M.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two (One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979036) by [DigitalSiamese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSiamese/pseuds/DigitalSiamese). 

> This was absolutely inspired by DigitalSiamese's _Two (One)_, which is just wonderful.

Getting used to life back on Earth is a struggle, at first. Emma has to relearn certain things. It's their thoughts and their shared occupancy of their body, but it's her controlling their movement. Sam has to learn about daily life for the very first time, and it doesn't always go the way it should. 

The first time Emma wants to pet a strange dog and it jumps up against them, Sam panics. The first time a random man catcalls her on their way home from the park, Sam wonders whether it would be safer to never leave their apartment. The first time she accidentally burns their hand on the stove, he never wants her to cook again. She has to reassure him over and over that she's okay; that the dog was just enthusiastic, that it's just a comment or that the burn will heal.

Other firsts, Sam learns to enjoy with Emma.

Together they bask in the warmth of the Summer sun. They swim and listen to music and let the Autumn winds blow through their hair. They hear the crunch of the first snow beneath their boots. They smell the first flowers of Spring 

They learn what it's like to feel the smoothness of their own skin beneath their fingertips, buried between strong thighs underneath soft sheets.

They learn more about themselves in their first year together than they ever did apart.

It's a first, every single time. 

But together, they make it work. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Avenge Her]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780975) by [necrobotanical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrobotanical/pseuds/necrobotanical)
  * [It's all right [I'm here now]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893284) by [NeonTinkerbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonTinkerbell/pseuds/NeonTinkerbell)


End file.
